


Life Is Snowy

by JarlEzzzekiel



Series: Life Is Snowy [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarlEzzzekiel/pseuds/JarlEzzzekiel
Summary: Work In Progress: This is a fan-fic, as you probably assumed.. This is my first work so please don't tear my head off with criticism, I hope you enjoy!Summary: This is a tale not set far far away, but is about a girl named 'Max' (Never Maxine) Caulfield and her bestfriend (& possibly more!) Chloe 'Fucking' Price and their journey northward during a pleasant snowfall. Reminiscent of events in the base games, will flesh out what all the fans of the original crave.., Max & Chloe.





	1. Northbound... (Intro)

The snow was drifting through the gently.. blowing on the softest of breezes. She smiled softly, near as soft as the snow itself. While she loved autumn weather, with the colorful leaves and cool breezes, perfect weather for comfy jackets and jumping into leaves.. The snowy months were something else entirely. She longs for a cup of hot chocolate just gazing over the soft white blanket across the ground. That or a nice, fluffy, Belgian waffle, with whipped cream as white as the snow she now stared at.

She sits in a box car, the wheels rumbling over those cold, steel tracks.. She was sat next to a blue-haired angel, the frost having kissed her hair so as to make it shine, with a radiance as bright and rebellious as ever, yet welcoming.. She laid her head on her sidekicks shoulder, saying little more than “ _Wowzers.._ ” to herself in her head.

  
Soft indie music sang out through the warm, cozy silence. The bumps of the box car on the cold steel tracks keeping with the beat to near perfection. The snow covered hills were like clouds. No.. like foamy sea waves, the train was a Pirate ship, breaking through it with ease.

  
Long Max Silver & Captain Bluebeard were on the run again, being hunted down by the colonial empire of responsibility and parents, never to be caught…


	2. Caught in the Surf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I haven't written in awhile, sorry if I'm noticeably rusty, please enjoy)

The captain and her first mate disembarked with what could only be called a graceful flight out into the fluffy clouds that was the fluffy snow beside the racks. In other words, the crew were tossed from their ship into the surf below. A brown head of hair was visible poking up from the cotton colored snow in which now engulfed her. It sent chills down her spine as she slowly managed to find her sea legs and stand up.. The chill and cold would often in past winters make her want to bundle up beside a fire, or to sip hot cocoa, but in this moment she could only describe it as an electrical shock to her systems, making her vibrant with a shock of excitement and of the energy that adrenaline. Never had she even considered leaping from a train, let alone traveling so far yet here she was.. She felt invincible as long as she had the blue haired icy angel there by her side, speaking of which..

 **Max:** "Chloe!!"

Chloe laid face down in the snow.. Max tried to run over to her but was slowed and toppled over herself while trying to reach Chloe. Obviously snow drifts weren't kind to those of short stature like Max. After max managed to push herself back up from the frozen fluff that was by no mean reminiscent of a pillow, she reached Chloe. Upon Max touching her Chloe couldn't help but hide her grin.. She suddenly grabbed max by the arm and pulled her down with her, and swiftly moved on top pinning her down as she sat on her waist. Chloe looked down at her prey she had snagged all so well and smiled at her deviously. 

 **Chloe:** "The shark has caught the otter once and for all!" 

Chloe laughed and poked max's nose as her face shined a cherry red, either from embarrassment or the cold, but it mattered not as Chloe now withdrew from her prey standing up and extending her hand down to the otter who laid there in the foamy sea, near swallowed by the waves... The snow glistened in great contrast against the brown soft hair, and dotted her like the freckles did her charming face. Max refused to talk after being caught by her captain who was also her predator. She tried to hide her blush as Chloe helped her up, but Chloe being Chloe, was already grinning ear to ear, like a pirate who just came upon the most gold filled Spanish galleon upon the seas, undefended and vulnerable, all for the taking...

Down the hill from the of so ambitious of a pair, one in a pink scarf and the other one a blue, was an iced over pond. It wasn't large by any means, but gliding across that frozen sea were alas other pirate duo's captains and first mates, quartermasters and cabin boys., All sailing that frozen blue sea with their metallic sails that cut ever so slimly the ice upon which they traveled. And thus, the now still cherry colored blushing Long Max Silver & Captain Bluebeard made their way down the waterfall of white snow that was the hill and to the delta of their river. A date on the Ice skating Pond, or to those to beloved Pirates, an adventure on the high frozen seas. 


End file.
